ABC Playlist!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de shots i vinyetes. E: Na Kazuha, des del llit estant, molt quieta va sentir el gemec ofegat que trencava el silenci de la nit. L'angoixa d'aquell lament oprimia el seu petit pit i l'embolcallava amb un fred mant de temor.
1. Ai no uta

_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

もし君に一つだけ願いが叶うとしたら  
今君は何を願うのそっと聞かせて  
もし君がこの恋を永遠と呼べなくても  
今だけは嘘をついて淡い言葉で信じさせてみて

_Si poguessis der realitat un desig  
Quin seria? Explica-m'ho a poc a poc.  
Encara que no puguis dir que aquest amor serà etern,  
Per ara, menteix-me amb paraules buides  
Prova de fer que et cregui. _

**~Ai no uta / Cançó d'amor~**

La Kazuha va sospirar asseguda a la freda escala de pedra, li estava quedant el cul glaçat però aquell era l'únic lloc a on podia seure. Els carrers eren plens a vessar per la fira, la gent anava i venia, cares felices aquí i allà, converses animades entre amics... i ella allà, sola. Va ventar un sospir a mig camí entre amargada i frustrada, com s'ho manegava per acabar sempre igual? Sempre esperant, sempre sola.

—Heiji, idiota —va escapar dels seus llavis amb un nuvolet de vapor.

El rellotge es menjava els minuts que quedaven de l'any, torturant-la, arrencant-li bocinets de cor i trepitjant-los sense pietat. L'any moria juntament amb la seva esperança que ell acomplís el que li havia promès.

"Tornaré abans no acabi l'any, ja ho veuràs, ens trobarem aquí mateix".

I ella se l'havia cregut. Havia cregut a ulls clucs en aquella promesa, perquè ell mai li havia mentit, perquè estar sense en Heiji més d'un dia era com perdre la meitat de la seva vida.

Va tancar-se el coll de la jaqueta i va encongir-se una mica més provant d'allunyar el fred del seu cos. Per sort s'havia posat uns texans en comptes de la faldilla que havia preparat. Va mirar el seu rellotge de polsera, faltaven quinze minuts per a que acabés l'any, ella feia tres hores que hi era allà.

Va pensar en la seva amiga Ran, en el temps que feia que esperava que tornés en Shinichi, en la fe cega que li tenia. Va pensar que li feia una mica d'enveja perquè ella no era pacient, per a ella el temps pesava com una llosa cada cop més grossa.

Un cop més va sospirar.

Va devorar el que quedava de la crep de xocolata i nata, ara tan gelada com ella, que havia comprat a una de les paradetes que habitaven la plaça més per fer quelcom que per fam.

Altre cop va mirar les parelles que passejaven amelades preguntant-se si en Heiji i ella ho farien alguna vegada. De fet na Kazuha en tenia prou amb la meitat d'allò. Va dibuixar un somrís, què estava pensant? Era una bogeria. En Heiji mai donaria peu a fer allò, no era aquest tipus de persona.

El cel nocturn pintat de gris pels núvols que amenaçaven amb descarregar el seu contingut damunt de totes aquelles cares felices. La meteoròloga havia dit res de pluja o neu? No ho recordava, però no duia paraigües així que esperava que els núvols fessin bondat, ja tenia prou fred estan seca.

Van encendre's els llums que decoraven la plaça. Potents canons de llum que provaven, sense èxit, perforar l'espessor del núvols negres i arribar fins als estels.

«Que veus també els llums, Heiji?» va preguntar-se observant la dansa dels focus al ritme de la música que començava a omplir-ho tot.

El murmuri va anar creixent, els més atrevits començaven a moure's al ritme de la música mentre que els més tímids els observaven amb ganyotes divertides. Na Kazuha estava cansada de romandre immòbil, els seus ossos gelats llençant fiblades de protesta per les tres hores de tortura gèlida.

Va plantejar-se la idea de barrejar-se amb la gent i ballar una mica per a desentumir-se el cos, però va descartar-ho ràpidament, què hi fotia ella sola ballant amb una pila de desconeguts? Se sentiria massa ridícula. Preferiria poder practicar una mica d'aikido, res com l'esport per entrar en calor i reactivar-se.

Els núvols grisos van deixar caure prims flocs de neu damunt la gent, damunt d'ella. En unes altres circumstàncies acomiadar l'any amb neu li hauria resultat agradable.

Tremolava de fred. Va mirar el rellotge altre cop. A aquell any només li quedaven cinc minuts. Ara la pantalla gegant projectava un vídeo commemorant el final d'any i l'inici del nou. Imatges insultantment brillants, de colors vius.

Na Kazuha va apartar la mirada d'aquelles instantànies i va dibuixar un somrís amb les llàgrimes negant-li els ulls. No vindria. Va posar-se dempeus i va penjar-se la bossa a l'espatlla tot subjectant amb força la nansa. Les seves articulacions va queixar-se i els seus dits entumits va enviar-li una sensació freda d'encoixinat.

«Hora de tornar a casa.»

La sobtosa calidesa i l'aroma peculiar que van envair la seva esquena van deixar-la immòbil entre els flocs blancs i freds que inundaven la nit.

—Mira que fots coses estúpides, idiota —va mormolar a la seva oïda aquella veu tan familiar—. Que potser vols congelar-te?

—I... qui et penses que en té la culpa, idiota? —va replicar amb mal geni girant-se per encarar-lo mentre ell li posava la jaqueta a les espatlles—. Vas dir que ens trobaríem aquí mateix.

—Burra, em referia a Osaka.

Na Kazuha va ofegar un sospir i va transformar-lo en una mirada desafiant.

—La propera vegada sigues més clar —va tallar arraulint-se a la jaqueta d'ell—. Com has sabut que era aquí?

En Heiji va somriure i va calar-se la seva inseparable gorra, aquell gest que na Kazuha adorava.

—He de recordar-te amb qui estàs parlant?

—T'ho han dit els meus pares —va afirmar llegint la resposta als seus ulls i ell no ho va negar.

Per un moment va oblidar-se de les tres hores d'espera, dels mesos d'absència i de la manca de trucades i missatges d'aquell idiota somrient. Per un moment només va pensar en que estaven connectats, des que eren uns nens, estaven units per un llaç invisible. Va pensar en els eslavons de la cadena de les manilles (dins dels amulets que havia fet ella mateixa) que els havien obligat a estar junts més estona de la que havien estat disposat a suportar en circumstàncies normals.

El pes de l'absència va abandonar les seves espatlles i amb allò l'enrabiada va rebrotar.

—On has estat? Ni tan sols m'has trucat! —va exclamar clavant-li els seus ulls espurnejants.

—Treballant en un cas, ja t'ho vaig dir.

La primera campanada va ressonar entre els prims flocs de neus, els llums il·luminant-ho tot i ells, l'un al costat de l'altra, amb els dits petits enllaçats. Units. Enredats en aquella relació incerta seva. Però junts, al cap i a la fi.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:  
**__Hola! M'estreno per aquí amb una col·lecció de shots tipus abecedari però amb cançons. Havia de ser un únic shot però em van començar a venir més idees al cap i ja se sap que s'ha d'aprofitar. Es força curtet, el proper serà més llarg.  
Bon any nou a tothom!  
He escollit "Ai no uta" de la Koda Kumi, es una de les meves cançons preferides i ella com a cantant m'encanta (deixant de banda que és una bocamolla i força idiota), té una veu preciosa. No és una idol, la seva carrera musical se l'ha fet ella mateixa. Podeu sentir la cançó aquí (traient els espais):_

_www. youtube watch? v=KVWHOtRpMBE  
Deixo la lletra traduïda:  
Si poguessis fer realitat un desig / Quin seria? Explica'm-ho a poc a poc. / Encara que no puguis dir que aquest amor serà etern, / per ara, menteix-me amb paraules buides / prova de fer que et cregui.  
Si ressonés aquesta cançó d'amor, / brillaria una llum al cel gris de la nit. / I cada llum es connectaria amb un altre, / així que tant se val com siguis de lluny, t'arribarà.__  
Si pogués fer realitat un únic desig, / desitjaria veure't, encara que només fos un somni. / Si aquest amor s'hagués d'acabar / es trencaria com el vidre, jo no tornaria a ser la mateixa, / i encara que no poguéssim tornar enrere et seguiria estimant.  
Tant me fa si la nostra relació és incerta, / si us plau, sigues amable com ho ets sempre / i no em diguis la veritat. / No puc acceptar la idea de no veure't mai més.  
Vaig sentir que tornaries demà, com sempre / i vaig mirar al cel. / Mai diguis adéu. / Somiant altre cop aquesta nit.  
Si ressonés aquesta cançó d'amor, / brillaria una llum al cel gris de la nit. / I cada llum es connectaria amb un altre, / així que tant se val com siguis de lluny, t'arribarà._


	2. Boig per tu

_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

_A la terra humida escric:  
"Nena estic boig per tu".  
Em passo els dies esperant la nit.  
Com et puc estimar  
Si de mi estàs tan lluny  
Servil i acabat,  
Boig per tu._

**~Boig per tu~**

En Hattori Heiji vagava pels llòbrecs carrers d'Osaka. Una apagada els havia sumit a les tenebres a mitja tarda i no semblava que s'hagués de solucionar ràpidament. Normalment no li faria res passar-se unes hores a les fosques, amb el pas dels anys s'havia acostumat a aquelles apagades inesperades provocades per la gran quantitat d'aparells d'aire condicionat funcionant a ple rendiment, la gent ja no obria les finestres per a refrescar-se, pitjaven un botó i a consumir electricitat despreocupadament. Si no fos per na Kazuha tant li faria, si no fos per ella estaria assegut al porxo de casa seva gaudint dels estels que brillaven amb força.

Aquella nit no podria veure na Kazuha i tot per culpa d'aquell cony d'apagada.

Na Kazuha s'havia marxat de Tokyô, havia trobat feina a un cadena de televisió, feia, bàsicament, de noia dels encàrrecs fins que un del peixos grossos va fixar-se en ella i va decidir treure-li tot el suc que podia donar. De noia dels encàrrecs havia passat a ser una de les cares més populars d'un programa de casos sense resoldre. Na Kazuha donava veu magistralment a totes aquelles persones oblidades, desaparegudes, assassinades, ho feia de manera tal que aconseguia que la gent s'hi involucrés i truqués per a donar pistes anys després dels fets. Havia eclipsat al presentador Morita Ichitaka i això que era el més famós de tot el Japó.

En Heiji la veia cada nit, de dilluns a divendres en directe i a les reposicions dels caps de setmana; estava tan fascinat com la resta dels seus telespectadors. Sempre havia sentit quelcom per na Kazuha, especial, bonic, càlid i suau, però ho havia colgat sota anys i capes de «na Kazuha és la meva amiga», «territori vedat», «només és la meva amiga». No obstant un dia va sorprendre's gargotejant el seu nom al marge de les anotacions d'un cas i amb allò va arribar el moment de deixar de mentir-se a si mateix.

Na Kazuha no era amiga seva, si més no no ho era des que fes els catorze i comences a fixar-se en el canvis que l'edat anava fent a la seva figura. Va ser amiga seva fins que va començar a no suportar que un altre s'acostés a ella «no deixa que em concentri» havia estat la nova capa sota la que amagar el que sentia. I ara que ho sabia i admetia, na Kazuha, era massa lluny per dir-li.

Va aturar-se davant la casa dels pares d'ella i va somriure, allà havia creat la meitat dels seus records, records plens d'ella que, ara, feien massa mal.

Com podia ser tan estúpid? Feia anys que s'ho preguntava constantment. S'havia enganyat tant a sí mateix que ja no se sentia a l'altura de na Kazuha, ella havia estat sincera, maldestre, però sincera i ell, enganyant-se li havia dit que no sentia el mateix.

Va enfonsar les mans a les butxaques i va encaminar-se cap a casa seva, aquella casa en la que na Kazuha havia deixat una part d'ella en la decoració. Tots aquells objectes petit que acumulaven pols com si fossin un imam per la brutícia eren el que el mantenien dempeus, el record d'ella a cada racó recordant-li com n'era d'idiota.

Els gossos bordaven en la foscor de la nit i acompanyaven les seves passes en recórrer el seu carrer. Va ficar la clau al pany i va entrar prement l'interruptor de la llum de manera automàtica, va negar amb el cap maleint aquell acte reflex.

Amb el dit encara a l'interruptor va preguntar-se què coi pensava fer quedar-se a les fosques i dormir potser... no tenia cap cas obert ni cap client a l'agenda. Les últimes setmanes les havia passat assessorant a la policia, ajudant als homes d'en Toyama Ginshiro a agafar a un lladre que es colava a les cases i les buidava en un temps rècord, ara que ja el tenien ell no tenia en què ocupar el temps.

Va tornar a prémer l'interruptor desconnectant la llum per si tornava l'electricitat aquella nit mateixa i va agafar la seva jaqueta de motorista, va sortir al carrer un altre cop i va tancar la porta. Mentre es posava la jaqueta va anar cap al garatge. Va pujar a la seva moto y va engegar. Estava fugint d'Osaka i dels deus records. Fugia sense rumb perdut en un mar d'excuses per a no pensar en ella.

º º º

La nit anterior després d'acabar el programa havia hagut d'acceptar l'enèsima invitació del seu company Ichitaka per anar a prendre alguna cosa. No el suportava a aquell pedant, però era prou llesta com per adonar-se que acabaria tenint problemes si no cedia, era el mimat del canal i, per a desgràcia seva, s'hi havia fixat en ella.

I pel que es veia allò no havia fet més que començar. Des que havia entrat al plató que no deixava de mirar-se-la i començava a treure-la de polleguera, si no hagués de mantenir el tipus li faria una clau d'aikido i acabaria amb tot allò d'una revolada.

Va respirar fondo i va empassar-se les ganes de trencar-li la cara.

«Només són quatre hores, concentra't Kazuha» va dir-se a sí mateixa, però allò no la va consolar. Quatre hores eren massa hores. Era una adulta, havia de deixar-se estar de ximpleries i dedicar-se a una feina que li agradava. Ja trobaria la manera de desfer-se d'ell.

Va posar-se seriosa i va assegurar-se de fer la seva feina tan bé com la feia cada dia, allà només importaven totes aquelles víctimes, donar-los-hi la oportunitat de descansar en pau.

Vídeo. Convidat. Suposicions. Pausa publicitària. Teories. Intercanvi d'idees. Vídeo. Pausa publicitària. Convidat. Teories. Opinions...

Na Kazuha va sospirar aprofitant la publicitat. Si en Heiji fos allà segur que resoldria tots aquells casos en un tres i no res, però no hi era. La maquilladora va retocar-li el maquillatge amb moviments estudiats.

Li va semblar sentir crits al passadís, va parar l'orella però no va sentir res més.

—Quinze segons —va avisar el regidor.

Va arreglar-se la roba i va beure una mica d'aigua. Va tornar a sentir veus, així que no s'ho havia imaginat.

Estaven en directe altre cop, no hi havia temps per a pensar en allò. Havia de presentar un cas nou. Un assassinat. En Morita Ichitaka parlava amb el forense del cas via telefònica, dades científiques, possibles armes del crim...

Ella va començar a explicar totes les dades que tenien, amb veu clara, pensant que segurament seria el cas més difícil de resoldre de tots el que havia presentat. Els testimonis es contradeien els uns als altres, hi havia poques proves i s'havia creat tota una llegenda urbana al voltant d'aquell crim.

Na Kazuha va continuar llegint les paraules que apareixien al prompter intentant ignorar el guirigall que es començava a arribar amb massa claredat a les seves oïdes, és que no sabien que s'havia de guardar silenci a un plató de televisió? Estaven en directe, no podien tallar i tornar a començar com si no hagués passat res.

—Tot seguit els oferirem una reconstrucció dels fet basada en el que van explicar els testimonis a la policia el dia en que n'Ueno-san va ser assassinat —va dir i va esbossar un somrís recte mentre s'esperava a que entrés el vídeo.

El regidor va fer-li un senyal amb la mà avisant-la que ja no estava en pantalla. Na Kazuha es va aixecar igual que va fer el presentador, Morita Ichitaka, provant de descobrir què coi estava passant. La cridòria se sentia tan forta que de ben segur la captarien els micròfons i arribaria als televidents.

Per darrere d'un del tècnics va treure el cap una gorra que va reconèixer al moment, va intentar convèncer-se a sí mateixa que s'ho estava imaginant, però ell va cridar el seu nom i el plató sencer va girar-se per a mirar-se-la.

—Ei Kazuha!

—Trenta segons —va informar el regidor, el vídeo s'estava acabant.

Na Kazuha i en Morita van tornar a seure, mentre que en Heiji es desfeia dels de seguretat i es plantava al costat del prompter. Ella va fer un gest amb la mà a un dels goril·les que el deixés estar just quan el regidor ensenyava quatre dits marcant el temps que quedava.

—Esperem que puguin facilitar-nos alguna dada nova —va pronunciar en Morita—, el cas de n'Ueno-san porta oberta dotze anys. Qualsevol detall per petit que sigui pot ser de gran ajuda.

Na Kazuha mirava fixament a en Heiji que feia el mateix amb ella. El plató era ple de silenci. En Heiji va assenyalar la pantalla a la que el nom d'ella mostrava que era el seu torn, na Kazuha va escurar-se la gola com si el seu silenci es degués a una sobtada raspera i no al seu sorprenent convidat.

Va llegir, concentrada, totes aquelles frases i paraules, amb força, amb vehemència, amb convicció. Mentre que en Heiji la observava fascinat.

En Morita Ichitaka se'ls mirava a ambdós i llavor va tenir una idea.

—Senyors, tenim un convidat —va dir animat el presentador que per fi l'havia reconegut i olorava l'èxit que tindria si el feia entrar en directe—, el famós detectiu d'Osaka Hattori Heiji, si us plau, vingui a seure amb nosaltres Hattori-san.

En Heiji i na Kazuha se'l van mirar amb cares idèntiques d'estupefacció, però el detectiu va refer-se ràpid i va avançar saludant a les càmeres, i va seure al costat d'ella.

—Bona nit a tothom —va saludar agafant a na Kazuha per la cintura, acostant-la a ell i parlant directament al seu micròfon. La idea dels fans de na Kazuha enfurismats el va fer somriure—. No m'esperava pas que em fes sortir Morita-san.

—Si us plau posin-li un micro al nostre convidat —va demanar amb certa impaciència i molèstia.

Al moment un dels tècnics de so va encarregar-se de col·locar-li el micròfon i la petaca, veloç com el vent va marxar com va venir.

—Hattori-san, ha vingut a assessorar-nos en algun dels casos que hem exposat, si és així li agrairia que ens enlluernés amb les seves deduccions.

—En realitat no he vingut fins aquí per això —va contestar cofoi ajustant-se la gorra— però ja que em demana l'opinió. Fa una setmana van parlar de l'assassinat de na Fujieda Masaki.

«Ja comença, l'ha resolt» va pensar na Kazuha sense desenganxar la mirada d'ell somrient amb melangia.

—L'assassí la va estar esperant hores i la va apunyalar més de quaranta vegades —va recordar en Morita a la seva audiència—. Sap qui la va matar?

—El seu assassí no volia pas matar-la, cercava quelcom és per això que la seva roba estava mal posada, quelcom petit. Si hagués estat el moneder, el telèfon o qualsevol altre objecte de mida "de butxaca" n'hi hauria tingut prou buidant la bossa i tocant-li les butxaques.

»No, el que cercava era quelcom petit, com una targeta de memòria. Per això va veure's obligat a remenar la seva roba. Devia demanar-li i ella, segurament, li diria on ho duia però no hi era allà, així que dut per la ràbia va acabar matant-la.

En Morita va quedar-se atònit, no sabia si era un geni o un estúpid absolut.

—Kazuha-chan —va pronunciar en Heiji, la al·ludida se'l va mirar sorpresa—. Te'n recordes de quan vam venir a Tokyô a visitar a la Ran-san?

—Eh? Q-què hi té a veure això amb el cas?

—Vas perdre la targeta de memòria de reserva de la càmera de fer fotos.

—És veritat! —va exclamar ella oblidant-se que estaven en directe—. Creia que hauria de comprar-ne una de nova i va fer-me molta ràbia.

—Però la vam trobar —va ventar en Heiji, i ella va assentir.

—S'havia colat per un foradet que s'havia fet al folre de la... bossa!

—El que cercava l'assassí era allà on ella li havia dit que era, el que passa és que com li va passar a na Kazuha, s'havia ficat entre la tela del folre i l'exterior. Com era estiu i no duia jaqueta, hi ha un sol lloc a on pugui ser. A dins de la bossa de na Fujieda-san.

—I el seu assassí? —va preguntar en Morita, aquest cop, fascinat per la deducció—. Sap qui va ser?

—Evidentment, però no crec que dir-ho en directe sigui una bona idea, segur que es fuga si ens està veient.

En Morita va reaccionar amb exagerada torbació en adonar-se'n que el deia era cert.

«Idiota» van pensar en Heiji i na Kazuha observant-lo.

—Vaja, vaja! Quanta raó, Hattori-san —va riure estúpidament l'home—. Pel que ha dit sembla ser que na Kazuha-san i vostè ja és coneixien.

—Els nostres pares són amics —va deixar anar ella amb un punt de molèstia a la veu—. Ambdós són policies i treballen junts des de fa molts anys.

—I nosaltres ens vam emmanillar una vegada tot jugant.

En Heiji va sentir la mirada assassina de na Kazuha, si encara era viu era gràcies a les càmeres que els enfocaven.

—Érem amics —va finar ella.

Aquell "érem" va ser com un cop de puny de gel, no era que esperés que després d'un any les coses no haguessin canviat, però no s'esperava aquell "érem amics".

—I em va clavar una sageta a la mà.

—Ja ho veig, ja ho veig.

—Ahir vaig fer nit a Yokkaichi i no podia dormir. —Na Kazuha va parpellejar sorpresa sense entendre res—. Vaig estar gargotejant coses, què podria haver fet, què voldria haver fet, com hauria d'haver actuat... i vaig arribar a una única conclusió, que sóc ximple.

—Ha-Hattori-san, això què hi té a veure amb el nostre programa?

—Al final només vaig escriure una cosa amb sentit —va continuar movent una mà fent callar a en Morita—. I tot i que estàs totalment fora del meu abast —va declarar desplegant un bocí de paper i ensenyant-li amb les galtes enrojolades—, això és tot el que sé.

_Kazuha, estic boig per tu._

Va prendre-li el paper amb la cara encesa i va posar-se dempeus com una molla.

—Heiji, idiota! —va cridar.

—Per què em dius idiota, burra?! —va replicar aixecant-se també—. A sobre que he vingut des d'Osaka només per a dir-te això!

—Doncs podries haver-te estalviat el viatge!

—Que n'ets d'antipàtica!

—Antipàtica?! Ets un...!

—Escolta que provava de declarar-me!

Na Kazuha va pessigar-li la galta, tot fulminant-lo amb la mirada.

—Això és un programa en directe... —va queixar-se en Morita Ichitaka des de la seva butaca.

En Heiji va fer un somiure sorneguer com si acabés d'ocurre-se-li la idea més fantàstica de l'univers. Na Kazuha va fer un pas enrere, aquell somriure no augurava res de bo el braç que va passar-li per la cintura i la va atreure cap a ell ho van confirmar.

A Osaka els Hattori i els Toyama s'havien reunit aquella tarda per a parlar i sopar. Les dones s'havien quedat al menjador xerrant animades de les seves coses mentre que en Ginshiro i en Heizo s'havien instal·lat davant la televisió aprofitant que aquella nit no havia marxat la llum i van posar el programa de na Kazuha.

En Ginshiro estava molt orgullós de que la seva filla tingués aquella feina i a en Heizo li agradava poder veure a aquella noieta que per a ell era com de la família. A tots dos els encantava veure-la.

Quan en Heiji va aparèixer a la pantalla els dos homes van saber que estava a punt de formar-se una de bona.

«Ja comencen» van pensar tots dos homes quan van començar a dir-se "idiota" i a fotre's crits, no pensaven madurar mai aquells dos? O admetre el que sentien sense muntar un numeret?

—Estan en plena forma —va xiuxiuejar en Ginshiro avergonyit en Heizo va assentir.

Quan en Heiji va passar el braç per la cintura de na Kazuha i la va atreure cap a ell en Heizo va estar a punt de saltar del sofà «que no se t'acudeixi fer-ho, Heiji» va pensar, però al seu fill tan li va fer ser davant les càmeres, la vergonya que pogués provocar-li a na Kazuha i a tota la seva família.

En Heiji va posar-se la visera de la gorra al clatell i va plantar-li un petó als llavis a na Kazuha que va quedar-se de pedra.

—Estic boig per tu, Kazuha —va dir en Heiji a través de la televisió.

En Heizo i en Ginshiro van tapar-se la cara amb les mans en un gest de vergonya idèntic.

—Crec que haurem de parlar d'això, Heizo.

Però en Heizo no va contestar, mataria a en Heiji per muntar el número d'aquella manera en _prime time_.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Segon shot de la col·lecció, aquesta vegada he escollit "Boig per tu" de SAU, sempre m'ha encantat aquesta cançó així que la resta no tenien res a fer per guanyar-se un lloc a la lletra B.  
Volia escriure alguna cosa més animadeta però al final ha sortit una mica com l'anterior, això sí, molt més llarg. A veure com surt el següent.  
Podeu sentir la cançó aquí: __www. youtube. com__ /watch?v=GNhujnE4Y1c  
_

_º º º_

_**CoolKidConan:**__ Hola! No sap la il·lusió que em fa tenir un review en català, sembla missió impossible aconseguir-ne perquè les seccions en català estan força desertes.  
M'alegra que t'hagi agradat tant! I no pateixis que el seguiré hi haurà un per cada lletra de l'abecedari i segurament algun extra. En Shinichi i na Ran apareixeran per aquí i no trigaran gaire tot i que sortiran com a extres.  
Tinc pensat fer una cosa semblant amb en Shinichi i na Ran però una mica més endavant quan tingui una miqueta menys de feina i pugui dedicar-m'hi al 100%.  
Mercès pel review! Una abraçada._


	3. Crush

_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would rape for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'cause i believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you_

_Moriria per tu.  
Mataria per tu.  
Robaria per tu.  
Faria temps per tu.  
Violaria per tu.  
Faria lloc per tu.  
Enfonsaria vaixells per tu.  
Per ser a prop teu.  
Per ser part de tu.  
Perquè crec en tu,  
crec en tu.  
Moriria per tu._

**~Crush / Enamorament~**

Cauria pel barranc, allò era l'únic que ocupava la ment de na Kazuha mentre veia com el cos d'en Heiji s'inclinava al buit. Li va agafar el braç clavant els talons al terreny pedregós i va girar amb totes les seves forces catapultant-lo fins a lloc segur on el mal més gran que podria prendre seria una esgarrinxada al cul.

En Heiji estava salvat, però ella no.

Va adonar-se'n quan els seus peus van deixar de tocar terra, va sentir que el seu cos queia cap a una mort segura i va sentir por però si més no ell viuria.

—Ka… Kazuha!

Aquell crit va precedir el que, per na Kazuha, era la més gran de les estupideses del món. En Heiji va saltar rere ella.

«He… Heiji» va pensar atemorida penjant al buit amb els ulls clavats en els d'ell.

No podia creure-s'ho, el molt idiota havia saltat rere ella posant-se en perill altre cop.

—Kazuha… aguanta… et pujaré ara mateix... —va dir amb esforç.

La mà dreta tancada al seu canell i l'esquerra agafada a la branca d'un arbre mort que llençava lleus cruixits amenaçant amb deixar-los caure.

«No pot ser... la branca. La branca es trencarà.»

El ulls de na Kazuha van omplir-se de llàgrimes, va aguantar-se les ganes de plorar, ara no era el moment de fer el ploricó com una burra, havia de fer alguna cosa. Podia suportar la idea de morir, de que tot acabés allà, però no podia suportar la idea de que en Heiji morís, ni tan sols si morien tots dos.

El món sense en Heiji deixaria de ser món, s'acabarien el somriures, s'apagarien les mirades i tot seria massa trist. No podia suportar-ho.

Penjant al buit va prendre una decisió, sabent que en Heiji s'enfadaria, va treure la fletxa _dugong_ de la butxaca interior de la seva jaqueta i la va engrapar-la amb força. Va mirar-lo als ulls acomiadant-se d'ell. Ja no el veuria més, no més competicions d'aikido ni de kendo, no més tardes d'estudi, no més baralles ximples. No més Heiji.

«Em sap greu! Heiji, et regalo la meva llarga vida!» va pensar amb determinació.

I llavors va clavar-li la fletxa amb força, la mà d'ell va obrir-se automàticament com a resposta al dolor lacerant. Na Kazuha va tancar els ulls i va deixar-se arrossegar per la sensació de caure. No cridaria.

La mà d'en Heiji va tornar a tancar-se, atrapant la mà d'ella de manera que l'estrenyia els dits sense donar-li l'oportunitat d'agafar-se. El seu braç tremolava pel dolor i la sang lliscava pel dors de la seva mà relliscant pel braç d'ella i tancant-li la roba.

«Heiji. Heiji» li feien mal els dits però no es queixaria, tenia por però no deixaria que ho notés.

—No et moguis. Encara que mori no et deixaré anar —va pronunciar estrenyent l'agafada.

º º º

_Na Kazuha va tancar el llibre que llegia tot sospirant, va clavar els seus ulls verds en en Heiji que practicava amb el seu _shinai_ per a poder entrar a l'equip de kendo el curs següent. Estava tan concentrat que ni s'hi havia fixat en ella i això que feia una hora que era allà asseguda._

_Com li agradaria ser tan afortunada com na Mireille-_hime_ i tenir un príncep que anés a rescatar-la quan estigués en perill. El més emblant a un príncep que tenia era el seu pare i na Kazuha, als seus cinc anys, tenia molt clar que el seu progenitor no podia ser el seu príncep._

_Va tornar a sospirar._

—_Vols parar de sospirar? —va protestar en Heiji—. Em desconcentres._

_Na Kazuha va mirar-se'l amb les celles arrufades. Ella pensant en coses transcendentals i ell li ventava que el desconcentrava. Per què havien de ser amics? Era evident que eren com l'aigua i l'oli, impossibles de barrejar. I per què els seus pares l'havien deixat a casa dels Hattori durant tota una setmana? Feia bondat, podien haver-la portat de viatge amb ells._

—_Calla, no entens res tu._

—_Què he d'entendre? Ets una idiota que no sap jugar a res i sospira sense parar._

—_Bah! I qui voldria jugar amb un idiota com tu —va bufar la nena—. Ets un bèstia._

—_I tu una burra._

_En Heiji va deixar a un costat el _shinai_ i va anar cap a ella amb les celles arrufades i una ganyota irònica a la cara. Li feia tan poca gràcia com a ella que l'amistat entre els seus pares hagués de traduir-se, forçosament, en una amistat entre ells dos, mai s'entendrien! Era més clar que l'aigua._

—_A veure, idiota, què és que s'ha de fer per a que deixis de sospirar?_

_Els ulls verds de na Kazuha van entelar-se amenaçant amb vessar llàgrimes._

—_Ei, ei, ei! Prefereixo que sospiris que no que ploris —va dir presa de pànic, els seus pares el matarien si la tornava a fer plorar—. Va Kazuha-chan, no ploris._

_Ella va mirar-se'l, només era amable amb ella quan plorava, tot i així estava segura que si s'ho proposava podria ser així sempre. Va fregar-se els ulls arrossegant les llàgrimes amb els dits._

—_No ploro —va defensar-se._

—_Per què estàs tan disgustada si t'agrada tant el llibre? —va preguntar-li en Heiji tot desconcertat._

_La nena deixant de banda que odiava ser allà mentre els seus pares eren de viatge va concentrar-se en un motiu més petit però profund i encara que li feia por que se'n fumés d'ella no va poder frenar-se._

—_Perquè na Mireille-_hime_ té un príncep que la protegeix sempre, de tot i de tothom —va xiuxiuejar amb l'esguard fix a la portada rosa del llibre—. Un príncep que no deixa que ningú li faci mal mai... jo també vull un príncep que em protegeixi, Heiji._

—_Un príncep? —va preguntar empassant-se les ganes de riure._

—_Sí, algú que m'estimi tant que no deixi que em passi mai res de dolent._

_Les galtes enrojolades i els ulls plorosos de la seva petita "amiga a la força" van travessar-li el cor. No hi havia qui entengués a les noies i les seves cursileries._

—_D'acord —va remugar avergonyit el nen—. Jo et protegiré. No deixaré que res ni ningú et faci mal mentre siguis amb mi._

—_I si no ets amb mi? Aleshores què?_

—_Tant se val perquè aniré a buscar-te siguis on siguis._

—_De veritat? —va preguntar amb emoció com si estigués a punt de saltar-li al coll per abraçar-lo._

—_Sí, i ara deixa de sospirar que he d'entrenar. Si no entro a l'equip de kendo no podré defensar-te._

_I ella va assentir amb un somrís radiant._

º º º

En Heiji va somriure, mira que recordar una cosa així quan eren a punt de matar-se. Li havia promès protegir-la i això és el que faria. En Hattori Heiji era un home de paraula.

—Kazuha —va dir posant-se seriós altre cop—. Agafa't al meu canell.

—Però…

—Fes-ho, va!

Ella va assentir i va gronxar-se amb suavitat per a impulsar-se i poder agafar-li el canell però va quedar-se curta. En Heiji va ofegar un gemec quan la seva mà va tancar-se al voltant de la ferida.

—No et deixis anar! —va ordenar-li veient que pretenia deixar-lo anar i intentar-ho altre cop—. Et deixaré anar els dits, vull que t'aferris al meu braç amb totes dues mans, entesos?

—Sí.

En Heiji va deixar-la anar i un moment després ella va engrapar-se al seu braç com li havia dit, ell va subjectar-la per la màniga per a més seguretat.

—Molt bé, vull que miris si hi ha cap sortint on puguis posar els peus o agafar-te.

Na Kazuha va observar amb deteniment la paret de pedra, era força pedregosa però no hi havia sortints prou marcats com per a mantenir-se dempeus o engrapar-se.

—No hi ha espai —va dir desil·lusionada, ni tan sols a les arrels de l'arbre mort hi havia prou espai per a recolzar els peus.

—Llavors hauràs de pujar pel meu braç per a arribar a les branques, pots fer-ho, oi?

—I és clar que puc! —va replicar ofesa.

—Doncs vinga idiota que no tenim tot el dia —va ventar-li orgullós d'haver aconseguit burxar-la per a que pugés i tingués un motiu per a sortir d'aquella situació ni que fos per cridar-li a terra ferma.

—A qui dius idiota, idiota? —va interrogar agafant-se amb força i ràbia a la màniga de la caçadora i pujant poc a poc—. Ni que fos una noieta delicada incapaç de fer res per mi mateixa.

«Bé, com a mínim li ha marxat la idea suïcida del cap» va pensar satisfet quan la mà de na Kazuha va tancar-se a la seva espatlla. Va agafar-se al seu coll amb una abraçada plena d'adrenalina i ell va rodejar-li la cintura mentre recuperava les forces per a seguir.

—Hauràs d'acabar de pujar per la meva esquena per agafar una altra branca.

—Ja ho sé —va contestar amb la cara enfonsada al coll d'en Heiji. Només necessitava un segon més, respirar la olor d'en Heiji per a omplir-se de valor abans de continuar.

Va passar el braç sota el d'en Heiji i sense deixar-li anar el coll va anar decorrent fins a la seva esquena amb suavitat, amb massa por que la branca es trenqués ara que semblava que sortien indemnes d'aquella situació.

—Fes-ne via, idiota —va queixar-se en Heiji, les seves forces començaven a fer figa.

Amb ràbia va clavar-li els dits a les espatlles al seu amic i va impulsar-se fins a recolzar el peu a la seva ronyonada obtenint l'estabilitat necessària per a agafar-se a la branca que li quedava més a prop. Un cop subjecta va clavar-li el taló de la bota a en Heiji a l'espatlla com a revenja per aquell últim "idiota" dit en el pitjor moment. Ella provant de no fer moviments de més per a que no caiguessin i ell insultant-la.

En Heiji va riure interiorment, coi de Kazuha i la seva manera d'ofendre's. Només volia assegurar-se de deixar-la a lloc segur si se li acabaven les forces i queia, la molt idiota no s'adonava que no volia que li passés res de dolent?

Va notar les vibracions de com es movia a la branca i després el so de les seves botes a la fusta morta.

—Heiji! Hi ha un petit sortint més amunt —va exclamar eufòrica—. Vinga vine aquí.

—Sí, sí —va fer com ho havia fet ella abans per a agafar-se a la branca amb totes dues mans.

Penjant d'una forma una mica menys precària va girar-se i va veure na Kazuha amb l'esquena recolzada a la paret rocosa, els peus sobre el tronc de l'arbre mort i la faldilla massa apujada. En Heiji va redirigir la mirada cap a la mà que ella li atansava.

—Dóna'm la mà, vinga —va demanar amb impaciència.

En Heiji va avançar una mica més per la branca, prou com per recolzar un peu a les arrels de l'arbre abans d'engrapar-li la mà. Na Kazuha va tirar d'ell amb totes les seves forces i en un moment ambdós eren sans i estalvis al tronc respirant accelerats.

El detectiu va divisar el sortint que havia vist ella i va fer càlculs. Si la pujava a les espatlles na Kazuha aconseguiria agafar-se al sortint sense problemes i d'allà al marge del barranc amb prou feines hi havia uns trenta centímetres per a superar-los n'hi hauria prou amb empènyer-la pels peus. Quan estigués a dalt li demanaria que anés a demanar ajuda i en un tres i no res ambdós estarien sans i estalvis i amb una història increïble per a explicar quan fossin uns vellets.

En Heiji va ajupir-se assegurant els peus a la superfície de fusta i va parlar:

—Puja a les meves espatlles, quan puguis agafa't al sortint i avisa'm t'empenyeré per a que puguis arribar a dalt de tot.

—I què passarà amb tu?

—No pateixis ara per això i fes el que et dic.

Amb un sospir na Kazuha va obeir, va seure a les seves espatlles i en Heiji va aixecar-se mantenint l'equilibri gràcies a un branca i a la paret. Fins aquí tot havia estat molt fàcil.

—Dóna'm la mà —va demanar—, ara has de posar-te dempeus.

Va voler cridar-li que era un bestiesa a l'altura de saltar pel barranc per a salvar-la però va optar per obeir.

Va recolzar la mà lliure al cap d'ell i va pujar la cama fins a col·locar el peu a la seva espatlla, després a poc a poc i intentant no inclinar-se massa va col·locar l'altre peu. En Heiji va deixar-li anar la mà i va agafar-la pels turmells.

—Ja està —va dir ella quan les seves mans va subjectar-se al sortint.

—Aixeca el peu dret i no et deixis anar.

Na Kazuha així ho va fer, en Heiji va posar el palmell de la mà contra la sola de la seva bota.

—Ara l'altre peu.

Na Kazuha va tornar a obeir i en Heiji va fer el mateix. Amb els seus peus ben agafats i amb el pes prou alleujat per com s'aferrava al sortint, va empènyer-la cap amunt amb totes les forces de les que disposava, quan el pes va augmentar va saber que s'havia deixat anar i que es recolzava a la paret per arribar a seguretat a la cornisa.

El pes va desaparèixer, havia aconseguit arribar a dalt, va entreveure les seves cames moure's per esfumar-se un instant després i llavor va respirar alleujat.

—Ara torno —va fer i la va sentir córrer.

—Ei, idiota! Espera!

Però na Kazuha ja havia marxat. Fantàstic, si més no esperava que se li acudís demanar ajuda encara que fos a en Kogoro, després d'aquella mini-odissea no li venia gaire de gust despenyar-se.

—Agafa't a això, Heiji.

—Què?

Només veia el cap i les espatlles de la seva amiga que li atansava un cartell de fusta.

—D'on ho has tret això?

—És el cartell de perill que avisava del penya-segat, l'he vist a terra quan hem arribat —va contestar amb serietat—. Agafa't, va.

—Idiota —va xiuxiuejar però ella no el va sentir.

Va posar-se de puntetes aconseguit arribar fins al cartell, na Kazuha va moure's fent força amb les cames va aconseguir aixecar-lo uns centímetres els necessaris per a que recolzant els peus a la paret aconseguís trepar per agafar-se al sortint i d'allà, amb agilitat, en un tres i no res va ser a dalt amb ella.

Van panteixar estirats a terra al caire d'aquell barranc que una mica més i acaba amb les seves vides i van intercanviar mirades. Ja havia passat. Estaven sans i estalvis. Una rialleta histèrica va escapar dels llavis de na Kazuha.

—Ets un imam pels accidents, Heiji —va pronunciar crispada—. Sort que l'amulet que et vaig donar funciona perfectament.

—Idiota —va dir aixecant-se, ser tan a prop del penya-segat l'inquietava massa, va seure sota un arbre i va recolzar-se en ell—. És el teu amulet el que em porta mala sort.

Na Kazuha amb les celles arrufades va anar cap a ell i va seure al seu costat.

—Però què coi dius, idiota? Si no fos pel meu amulet no hauries ni fet els quinze anys.

En Heiji va riure amb sarcasme traient-se la gorra per a eixugar-se la suor del front. Ara que la pujada d'adrenalina l'estava abandonant se sentia francament esgotat. El cap de na Kazuha va recolzar-se a la seva espatlla i ell se la va mirar.

—I ara t'adorms? —va inquirir-li a la noia que respirava pausadament. Va tapar-li el nas fent que ella arrufés les celles i obrís la boca per a seguir respirant. No s'havia despertat—. Idiota, mira que preferir suïcidar-te.

Va passar-li un braç per les espatlles i va atraure-la cap al seu pit amb força, va recolzar la galta al seu cap i va inspirar fons. Havia de tornar i ajudar a en Kudo a resoldre el cas però necessitava romandre cinc minuts més així, amb na Kazuha, sentint-la estalvia.

«Si estar enamorat vol dir saltar per un penya-segat preferiria no estar-ne» va pensar.

En Heiji moriria per na Kazuha.

Na Kazuha moriria per en Heiji.

Però cap dels dos volia admetre-ho amb veu alta.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! El tercer shot! Estic actualitzant molt més sovint del que és normal en mi, últimament em ve l'inspiració al tren i com són 45 minuts d'anada i 45 de tornada tinc temps per a escriure moltes coses.  
Amb aquest shot he tingut força problemes, no se m'acudia cap cançó per fer servir perquè no vull repetir grups / artistes, les úniques que em venien al cap eren "Close to me" de The Cure i "Criminal World" de David Bowie però com d'ells ja tinc cançons col·locades m'estava desesperant. Estava pensant que la lletra de "Push it" de Garbage seria una tortura per a la "P" i aleshores em va venir al cap "Crush" (del mateix grup) i el shot va sortir sol. S'accepten suggeriments per a la "D".  
S'ha escrit molt sobre l'escena del penya-segat això ho torna en una versió més de què va passar, però he intentat aprofundir més en la part emocional que en com van sortir.  
Aquí la cançó: www. youtube watch?v=MnCPNCFJk4c_

_**Aclariments:**_

_**-hime:**__ com –chan, -kun, - san… és una partícula de tracte, en aquest cas vol dir princesa.  
**Shinai: **__Espasa de bambú.  
_

_º º º_

_**CoolKidConan:**__ Hola! M'alegra que et segueixi agradant, a veure si el tercer també t'agrada! Moltes mercès, ostres aconseguir que t'hi fiquis tant a la història com si fos un capítol em fa sentir orgullosa perquè l'esforç paga la pena.  
Quan faci la d'en Shinichi i na Ran m'hi esforçaré tant com en aquest!  
Mercès per llegir i per deixar-me el teu review.  
Una abraçada._


	4. Deseo

_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

_**Nota prèvia:**__ Aquest shot se situa poc després del file 881, si no l'has llegir fes-ho abans perquè conté un espòiler._

_Igual que hace millones de siglos  
en un microscópico mundo distante, se unieron  
dos células cualquiera…_

_Instinto,_  
_dos seres distintos_  
_amándose por vez primera._

_Igual que fa milers de segles  
a un microscòpic món distant, van unir-se  
dues cèl·lules qualsevol..._

_Instint,  
dos ésser diferents  
amant-se per primer cop._

**~Deseo / Desig~**

Na Kazuha va abraçar amb força la cintura d'en Heiji en agafar aquell revolt tant diabòlicament tancat. Anaven molt ràpid, massa pel seu gust. No és que no hi confiés en les habilitats del jove d'Osaka era que no hi confiava en aquella traïdora carretera de muntanya de doble direcció i refotudament estreta.

La moto va inclinar-se cap a l'esquerra i els seu cossos reaccionant a l'uníson va estabilitzar la màquina.

—Queda molt? —va cridar per damunt del rugit del motor.

En Heiji va aixecar el cap i el va girar lleument per a que pogués sentir la resposta malgrat els cascs.

—Gairebé hi som. —Na Kazuha va semblar relaxar-se—. Està marejada? Necessites que m'aturi?

—Sí, si us plau —va demanar malgrat que en realitat no ho estava.

Des que era petita la combinació Kazuha més revolts havia estat desastrosa, tot i que mai s'havia marejat anat en moto amb en Heiji. Van avançar uns metres més fins a trobar un petit revolt a on la carretera era més ampla, era un espai en que hi cabien, com a molt, dos cotxes. A aquell tipus de carretera n'hi havia sovint de petits espais com aquell on aturar-se.

En Heiji va posar la pota de cabra i va traure's el casc, va agafar la mà de na Kazuha per a ajudar-la a mantenir l'equilibri mentre baixava. La noia va deixar la motxilla, va traure's el casc i va exhalar un sospir. Ell va baixar-ne també.

—T'hauries d'haver pres les pastilles que et va donar ta mare.

—Odio prendre-les —va dir seient a una roca que semblava haver-s'hi desprès de la muntanya feia molts anys—. Em fan venir mal d'estómac.

—Millor això que marejar-se, no?

No va contestar-li. Va abaixar el cap a l'altura dels genolls tot fingint que combatia el mareig.

—Té. —Na Kazuha el va mirar, li oferia un caramel—. Una mica de sucre t'anirà bé.

—Gràcies.

Va posar-se a la gatzoneta i va recolzar les mans als genolls d'ella. Na Kazuha va ficar-se el caramel a la boca era de maduixa i extremadament dolç.

—Quan penses dir-me a on anem?

—Idiota, si t'ho dic no serà cap sorpresa.

En Heiji i el seu sobtat costum de fer-li sorpreses. Feia dos mesos que anava de sorpresa en sorpresa i, sincerament, no sabia què pensar-ne. Estava molt estrany des de l'operació encoberta d'en Yakumaru-san quan havia cridat "què li fas a la meva Kazuha!". Va enrojolar-se en recordar-ho.

—Em sembla que comences a trobar-te millor, tornes a tenir color a les galtes.

Evidentment no va corregir-lo. Va donar-li un copet a la cuixa i va posar-se dempeus tot atansant-li la mà, ella la hi va prendre deixant-se aixecar com si no ho pogués fer tota sola.

—Deuen faltar uns quinze minuts, podràs aguantar?

—Sí, ja estic bé.

Van reprendre el camí, na Kazuha s'aferrava amb força a ell que provava d'agafar amb més suavitat els revolts. El que més li agradava d'anar en moto era poder ser tan a prop d'ell sense haver de patir pel què diran. Revolts i més revolts, bosc i més bosc, kilòmetres de carretera estreta i deserta. Semblava que l'estava duent a la fi del món.

Va agafar un desviament a la dreta i la moto va sotragar en entrar al camí sense asfaltar, na Kazuha va ofegar un crit i va estrènyer més l'abraçada, en Heiji va deixar derrapar la moto i recolzant el peu a la grava va estabilitzar-la amb una batzegada, malgrat els clots les rodes van mantenir-se fermes al terra.

Quan en Heiji va aturar la moto na Kazuha va traure's el casc, l'aire feia olor de bosc humit. Va mirar al voltant en mig d'aquell espectacle de la natura hi havia un _ryokan_ enorme.

—Què hi fem aquí?

—La meva mare em va dir que les aigües d'aquest _ryokan_ són famoses per les seves propietat guaridores.

Na Kazuha va observar l'edifici en silenci.

—Encara et fa mal, oi?

—El què?

—El turmell. Per això no t'han convocat per a la competició de la setmana vinent.

Va mirar-se el peu. Era veritat se l'havia torçat feia més d'un mes i després de quinze dies de repòs absolut encara li feia la guitza, no podia carregar correctament el pes a la cama dreta i quan caminava molta estona se l'inflava.

—M'he fixat en com camines, ho fas d'una manera estranya així que he deduït que encara et fa mal.

»Som-hi. Vaig fer una reserva la setmana passada.

—Però Heiji allotjar-se en un lloc d'aquests és caríssim —va protestar.

—Mira-t'ho així —va pronunciar—. Si no se't cura no podràs venir a animar-me a Kyôto i si no hi véns em deixaré guanyar.

Na Kazuha va avançar al seu costat recolzant el peu amb cura damunt la graveta, només faltaria que se'l tornés a tòrcer.

—Idiota, no ho faries —va ventar—, odies perdre.

—Per poder refregar-t'ho per la cara ho faria.

Va somriure com un marrec planejant una maldat, les seves dents blanques destacaven amb el morè de la seva pell, va fulminar-lo amb la mirada, el molt maleït seria ben capaç de fer-ho només per fer-li la guitza.

Una dona amb un kimono va rebre'ls a l'entrada amb una profunda reverència.

—Els Hattori, imagino —va dir i tots dos nois van mirar-se-la amb idèntiques ganyotes de desconcert—. Són els nostre únics inquilins avui.

»Els acompanyaré a la seva habitació.

Tot i que el fet que fes servir el singular va sorprendre'ls cap dels dos no va dir res, podria ben ser una forma de parlar, però quan la dona somrient els va obrir la porta de la suite nupcial van estar a punt de caure de cul a terra.

—Un moment, un moment —va fer en Heiji incòmode—. Vaig reservar dues habitacions. Dues. Habitacions.

—Però la senyora Hattori va trucar per demanar un canvi i en va reserva aquesta de suite.

—La senyora Hattori?! —gairebé va xisclar el jove detectiu.

I és que el que no sabien els dos adolescents era que tot allò formava part del pla diabòlic de les seves mares. Perquè, deixant de banda la fascinant capacitat d'observació que tenia el noi, la mare de na Kazuha s'havia assegurat de trucar-lo angoixada per explicar-li com de malament s'ho passava la seva angelical filleta per culpa d'aquell malvat turmell que no volia acabar-se de curar. Una mica de patir exagerat, un parell de llàgrimes de cocodril i puf! Preocupació instantània. Plantada la llavor de la preocupació tocava regar-la amb un conte de iaia sobre aigües miraculoses que guareixen qualsevol xacra articular i, com na Hattori Shizuka, era una gran aficionada a les aigües termals va relatar-li al seu intel·ligent però enormement innocent i eixelebrat fill de les miraculoses qualitats d'aquell racó perdut al cul del món.

Sembrada la preocupació i regada amb abundants sopars a duro tan sols van haver d'esperar allò que totes dues dones sabien que arribaria, aquell: mama, no tindràs el número d'aquells banys termals? I la resposta de na Shizuka, és clar, va ser un lluent i musical "sí".

I allà hi eren immòbils al centre de la luxosa habitació com si s'haguessin quedat glaçats.

—Et juro que vaig reservar-ne dues d'habitacions —va mussitar en Heiji mort de la vergonya.

—Ja —va replicar ella avergonyida també—. La senyora Hattori... es referia a ta mare?

—Si ha estat cosa seva la deshereto.

Na Kazuha va mirar-se'l i va riure.

—No és ella la que ha de desheretar-te a tu?

—Tant se val, em sentirà —va grunyir—. Vaig a demanar que ens reallotgin.

Però en Heiji va ser vençut per tres dones: la seva pròpia mare, la mare de la seva amiga i la propietària del _ryokan_. I és que les dues mares conspiradores s'havien assegurat que la resta d'habitacions (sis en total) no estiguessin disponibles; tot pel bé universal. Perquè si el parell d'idiotes que tenien per fills no eren capaços de fer el pas i els _kami_ estaven massa enfeinats per a donar-los un cop de mà, dons elles mateixes farien el miracle d'eliminar l'estupidesa.

Quan en Heiji va tornar vençut i capcot na Kazuha l'esperava asseguda al futó de matrimoni, no va necessitar que li digués que no havia aconseguit el seu objectiu, ho duia escrit a la cara.

—No he aconseguit ni un miserable futó individual.

Na Kazuha va mirar el futó al que seia.

—Bé, tampoc no serà el primer cop que dormim junts.

I era cert, és clar que per aquells temps tenien deu anys i innocència i no gairebé divuit i les hormones revolucionades.

—Costat dret o esquerre? —va preguntar en Heiji, ella va analitzar el futó i va arronsar les espatlles.

—Esquerre —va contestar, ja que s'hi havia assegut es quedaria allà.

Després de desfer el poc equipatge que duien van fer una cauta passejada pels voltants. El bosc mil·lenari els mantenia aïllats de l'aqueferada ciutat que, en realitat, no era tan lluny. Allà dalt tot era calma, ocells cantant i vent xiuxiuejant entre les fulles.

Absoluta tranquil·litat i cap crim a la vista, això feia especialment feliç a na Kazuha. No haver de rivalitzar am un cadàver era un alleujament; s'estimava a en Heiji i per més que li encantés aquella seva expressió en resoldre un cas la veritat és que sentir-se menys interessant i atractiva que un cadàver amb la bava penjant la deprimia.

En Heiji va proposar prendre un bon bany abans de sopar, si la seva mare no l'havia enganyat potser el turmell de na Kazuha millorés, a més seria una llàstima no fer servir els banys. Uns banys naturals d'aigües termals al bell mig d'un bosc amb el cel com a sostre prometia ser molt agradable.

Després d'agafar les coses de la seva habitació van dirigir-se a la part del darrere del _ryokan_ i van entrar cada un per la seva porta. Amb una mica de sort la paret que separava l'_ofuro_ femení del masculí els permetria parlar sense haver de cridar.

Na Kazuha va dutxar-se ràpidament, els sabons feien olor d'herbes i a bosc i oferien una agradable sensació de fresc. Va observar l'enorme _ofuro_ a l'aire lliure. Hi havia un mur de pedra que separava ambdues zones, va suposar que l'aigua devia ser més profunda del que semblava des d'allà. Va recollir-se els cabells amb una pinça i tot col·locant-se la tovalloleta damunt del cap va ficar-se a l'aigua, tenir aquella enorme bassa d'aigua calenta natural per a ella sola era increïble.

Va enganxar-se al mur i va anar avançant ajupida esperant trobar-hi un punt profund que expliqués perquè no hi havia una paret alta o un separador de bambú, però l'aigua amb prou feines li arribava a mitja cuixa si es posava dempeus. Va sentir el xipolleig de l'aigua i va aixecar-se per a mirar l'entrada pensant que potser alguna de les treballadores havia decidit banyar-se també però no hi havia ningú, llavors devia ser a l'altre costat.

Allà hi era en Heiji quiet tapant-se com podia amb aquella minitovallola i mirant cap a un altra banda, tot i que havia vist prou, des de quan na Kazuha tenia totes aquelles corbes? La noia va fer una exclamació i va submergir-se a l'aigua, nua i morta de vergonya va mirar-se els genolls a través de la transparència de l'aigua termal. D'acord, no era la primera vegada que es veien despullats, s'havien banyat junts quan eren uns marrecs però els seus cossos d'ara no eren com els d'abans. Si hagués estat per ella en Heiji no hauria dut aquella tovallola, només de pensar-ho va desitjar enfonsar-se a les profunditats de l'_ofuro_ i morir abrasada i ofegada per ser una pervertida.

S'estava morint de calor i ja no sabia si era per la temperatura de l'aigua o per la quantitat d'estupideses que estava pensat.

Sentia l'aigua ondular-se al ritme de les passes d'en Heiji a l'altre costat d'aquell maleït mur. Va posar-li la mà al cap enredant amb suavitat els dits entre els seus cabells humits.

—Idiota —va ventar-li i va seure submergint el cos a l'aigua.

—Sabies que era així?

Pensant encara en coses en les que no havia de pensar va estar a punt de contestar que se la imaginava diferent, llavors va adonar-se, es referia a la separació dels _ofuro_ i la seva profunditat.

—No, creia que hi hauria bambú o quelcom similar.

—Jo també ho havia cregut. —Na Kazuha va girar-se, va posar-se de genolls i va recolzar els braços al mur—. Però és còmode podem parlar com si fóssim a casa.

En Heiji va arquejar una cella abans de girar-se. No era exactament el mateix, per a ser "com a casa" els faltava roba, a no ser que es referís a «com a casa aquell dia que vam tenir la fantàstica idea d'emmanillar-nos i vam haver de fer-ho tot junts com si fóssim siamesos». Si es referia a aquell "com a casa" aleshores sí.

Va agrair veure només els seus braços i cap, va col·locar-se com ella.

—A més es veu la posta de sol —va continuar mirant l'horitzó a on el sol, convertit en una enorme bola vermella, baixava tenyint el món amb tons vermellosos—. És preciós, no t'ho sembla?

—Sí —va contestar malgrat no apartar els ull d'ella.

Van passar el temps xerrant de coses quotidianes, sense massa importància, sobre ells, sobre el món, sobre el futur. Sense poder deixar de pensar en els detalls que amaven de l'altre; els ulls, la cintura i la jovialitat de na Kazuha; els llavis, les mans i la determinació d'en Heiji...

El sol va apagar-se prenent un milers d'estels que titil·laven il·luminant aquella nit de lluna nova.

Na Kazuha va sospirar amb els braços recolzats al muret de pedra va dedicar-li a en Heiji una mirada plena de determinació amb les galtes enrojolades.

—Heiji —va xiuxiuejar—. Que puc demanar-te un favor?

—Quin?

—Podries fer-me un petó?

Va fer la volta recolzant l'esquena contra el mur amagant el to vermell encès de la seva cara morena.

—Però quines animalades dius, idiota! —va exclamar tot crispat. No podia fugir, si més no mentre ella seguís mirant cap al seu costat del mur—. Idiota.

—Ja m'ho esperava —va pronunciar decebuda—. Saps? Creia que besar a algú devia ser increïble —va xiuxiuejar lentament, l'aigua va xipollar—, que havien de sentir-se un munt de coses fascinants, però m'equivocava.

—De què coi parles?

—L'altre dia em va besar un noi.

En Heiji va girar-se altre cop, què acabava de dir? Que un noi li havia fet un petó? Ah, no, això sí que no. NINGÚ tenia dret a posar els seus llavis fastigosos damunt la SEVA Kazuha i encara menys a decebre-la.

—Qui? —va grunyir el detectiu.

—Tant és això —va replicar ella—. Va ser força fastigós...

»Només volia comprovar si amb tu era diferent.

Va posar-li la mà al clatell i amb un gest brusc i destraler va ajuntar els seus llavis amb els d'ella durant escassos segons. Va mirar aquells ulls verds, grans i brillants. Per quin set sous havia de tenir uns ulls tan bonics? I, per què coi el seu cos havia decidit per sí sol que havia de tornar a besar-la?

«Estúpides hormones, és la teva amiga, la teva AMIGA» va pensar però els seus dits van moure's per l'esquena nua d'ella sense el seu consentiment. El xipolleig de l'aigua va fer que es preguntés qui dels dos s'havia mogut, havia estat ell o ella?

I si parava d'una vegada? Allò estava perdent qualsevol rastre d'innocència que hagués pogut tenir al principi. Les mans de na Kazuha també s'havien mogut, ja no eren al mur sinó que ara descansaven sobre les seves espatlles i desprenien una calor irreal, o no si tenia en compte que eren a un bany termal i que l'aigua devia ser a uns 45 graus.

Va sentir com algunes paraules s'escapaven dels seus propis llavis tot i que no tenia ni idea de què acabava de dir. La seva capacitat de raciocini estava perdent la batalla contra l'instint i allò era perillós.

Va empènyer-la per les espatlles tot apartant-la però sense deixar-la anar, podia veure l'inici de la corba dels seus pits. Va apartar la mirada i va pensar que afortunadament el mur posava distància entre tots dos, encara que podia saltar-se sense cap problema.

—Satisfeta? No tornis a demanar-m'ho, idiota.

—Gràcies —va xiuxiuejar na Kazuha amb veu ronca.

En Heiji va gratar-se el clatell a punt de tenir un atac. Semblava el cony de dia de torna a fer les coses que vas fer per primer cop quan eres un esquitx i que fa molt de temps que no fas. Primer haver de dormir junts, no ho feien des dels deu anys; tornar a banyar-se junts, l'última vegada que ho van fer tenien vuit anys; tornar a fer-se un petó, allò ho van fer per primer cop amb cinc anys i en Heiji no ho havia pas oblidat.

Na Kazuha va agafar-li la mà per a que deixés de gratar-se, semblava que acabaria foradant-se el coll.

—Heiji... —va pronunciar amb veu suau i perillosa.

—Què?

—Per què no vens a aquest costat del mur?

I és que na Kazuha també estava pensant que semblava el dia de tornar a fer coses que fa molt que no fas i se sentia temptada d'afegir-ne alguna de nova al repertori.

En Heiji se la mirava amb cara d'espant, com si la seva amiga de la infància s'hagués transformat en un monstre amb quatre caps i enormes i esmolades dents.

Els dits de na Kazuha van recórrer el seu coll amb una suau moixaina carregada d'electricitat.

—Idiota —va fer mirant-se-la malament.

Ulls verds, grans, brillants i suplicants...

Adéu raó.

Va saltar el mur.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Gràcies a na Camila1487 (de la secció castellana) per haver-me suggerit cançó per a la lletra D; al final m'he quedat amb "Deseo" d'en Jorge Drexler, una cançó molt allunyada del que escolto tant per 'estil com pel tipus de cantant. Vaig cercar la lletra i em va semblar senzilla i bonica així que m'hi vaig posar. Qualsevol suggeriment per la E serà ben rebut.  
Aquesta vegada ha tocat una mica d'humor, m'encanta torturar a en Heiji. Aquest shot amaga una mica de realitat així que m'ho he passat de conya escrivint-ho i adaptant-ho a ells, de fet reia jo sola mentre ho escrivia i al tren em miraven com si fos boja. Demano disculpes si en algun punt han quedat una mica OoC he intentat que no passés._

_**Aclariments:**_

_**Ryokan: **__tradicional els _ryokan_ allotjaven a gent a curt termini, però actualment són albergatges de luxe, sobretot per a turistes occidentals. Es caracteritzen pels seus _onsen_ (banys col·lectius), els jardins i la gastronomia._

_º º º_

_**CoolKidConan: **__Hola! Jo em vaig quedar com tu en veure el capítol, n'Aoyama hauria de fer un capítol de "el misteri de la supervivència dels idiotes d'Osaka" ho petaria. Un grandíssim misteri.  
Moltes vegades acabo posant capítols de MC on surten de fons mentre passo els capítols a net perquè sempre tinc la sensació que me'n vaig dels personatges, suposo que l'entrenament com a dibuixant de còmics m'ha ajudat a seguir la línia evolutiva dels personatges, però sempre acabo patint per OoC.  
Ai les parelles preferides que ens fan ballar el cap i escriure pàgines i pàgines (i llegir-ne també).  
Moltes mercès maca, espero que t'agradi.  
Una abraçada.  
_


	5. El parc

_Meitantei Conan i tots els seus personatges són propietat d'Aoyama Gosho._

_Hi havia jocs d'infants  
de vells, de sol, d'arbres i flors,  
d'ocells que anaven volant,  
tot donant gràcies per la vida,  
de joves enamorats,  
buscant estels esperançats.  
Silent s'omplirà el parc  
de molta gent, d'estranya gent,  
també de tu i de mi, de llum, d'estels,  
i noves flors.  
Però tots dos ben junts  
amagàvem el nostre plor ben junts,  
quan veiem que el parc,  
el nostre parc, també ja és mort._

**~El parc~**

Na Kazuha, des del llit estant, molt quieta va sentir el gemec ofegat que trencava el silenci de la nit. L'angoixa d'aquell lament oprimia el seu petit pit i l'embolcallava amb un fred mant de temor.

No gosava a moure's com si aquell plor pogués trencar-li els ossos com si fossin de vidre i reduir-la a un petit munt de cendres, com si movent-se pogués destruir tot allò que coneixia.

Tenia por. Sentia fred i soledat.

Va sentir el lleu soroll de l'interruptor del passadís en encendre's la llum que va vessar-se per l'escletxa oberta de la seva porta i va tremolar. De por i de fred. I va aguantar la respiració com si allò pogués mantenir-la estalvia d'aquella tristor.

La porta va obrir-se suaument i la llum va omplir-ho tot. Va estrènyer el cobrellit amb les seves manetes i va observar al seu pare a contrallum al pas de la porta. No podia veure els seu rostre però sí quelcom brillant a les seves galtes, i na Kazuha sabia el que era, llàgrimes.

—Kazuha —va pronunciar amb suavitat amb la veu tremolosa per les llàgrimes—. Vesteix-te, reina.

—Que li ha passat res al iaio?

En Ginshiro va tremolar i va anar fins a ella per a seure al seu costat al llit, va agafar la seva mà petitona que estava glaçada i va acaronar-li amb tendresa. Na Kazuha va veure la resposta als seus ulls.

—Em sap greu, reina, l'avi ha mort.

Va fer somicar, volen t plorar, però les llàgrimes van negar-se a brollar dels seus ulls verds. No era capaç de treure aquell dolor que semblava ser molt més gran que ella. En Ginshiro va acaronar-li el cabells amb amor i va pessigar-li el nas.

—No passa res —va xiuxiuejar-li—. De vegades és difícil plorar.

Aquella mateixa nit van anar cap a Tokyô, el lloc a on havia viscut i mort el seu avi, amb poc equipatge i un excés de llàgrimes; tot i que les de na Kazuha es negaven a relliscar galtes avall, s'havien quedat encallades a algun punt de la seva gola fent un nus que l'ofegava.

L'anar i venir constant de gent amb els ulls vermells i plorosos que es van produir durant aquella llarga setmana lluny d'Osaka feia mal. Les paraules d'ànim i les frases recordant coses que havia fet o dit el seu avi es clavaven sota la seva pell com una tortura silenciosa. Tenia fred. Un fred que semblava venir del centre del seu cor i estendre's amb cada batec matant-la lentament, convertint-la en quelcom que no era.

Era un fantasma petit de pell pàl·lida i ulls secs que vagava esperant desaparèixer en mig del plugim que regava els carrers de la capital.

El seu pare va agafar-la de la mà i va dur-la fins al cotxe. Tornaven a Osaka ells dos sols, la seva mare s'hi estaria uns dies més allà. Tornar a casa l'alegrava i la omplia d'esperança, potser a Osaka aquell fred que sentia marxaria.

Però no va marxar. Feia dos dies que eren a Osaka i aquella gèlida sensació encara era allà, torturant-la.

El seu pare va portar-la a casa dels Hattori sense explicar-li el motiu d'aquella visita. Na Kazuha no tenia ganes d'estar amb ningú, ni tant amb en Heiji, només volia estar sola cercant les seves llàgrimes perdudes. Sala amb el seu dolor i amb el seu fred.

En Heiji va rebre-la amb un somrís de dents blanques i només treure's les sabates va emportar-se-la a corre cuita per a jugar. Per més que s'escarrassava el nen en animar-la no aconseguia ni arrencar-li un somrís. Na Kazuha es mantenia absent, amb la tristor envoltant-la, desitjant la soledat. En Heiji va començar a desesperar-se.

—Per a què heu vingut? Si no vols jugar no sé què hi fas aquí?

Na Kazuha va arronsar les espatlles.

—No ho sé, el papa volia parlar amb el teu.

—De què?

—No ho sé.

Van mirar-se la porta de la sala rere la que els dos adults compartien te i conversa.

—Anem a veure de què parlen.

—Però Heiji…

No obstant en Heiji ja era camí del porxo així que na Kazuha, gens conforme amb allò d'escoltar d'amagatotis, va seguir-lo. Van pujar agotnats els dos esglaons de pedra per a que les seves siluetes no es dibuixessin al prim paper d'arròs de la porta, estirats al terra de fusta càlid pel sol van romandre en silenci amb les respiracions sincronitzades.

—Aleshores estàs segur? —va demanar la veu d'en Heizo.

—Sí, no hi ha cap altra opció

—Na Kazuha-chan tindrà un bon disgust.

El so d'un dels homes en moure's, el lleu cop d'un got de té en colpejar la sotacopa.

—Ja —va pronunciar en Ginshiro—. Però ha d'entendre que de vegades les coses no són com volem. Forma part de fer-se gran.

El riure rogallós d'en Heizo.

—Segur que farà aquella carona de disconformitat tan divertida.

Na Kazuha va fer morro tot mirant malament la porta mentre en Heiji ofegava una rialla contra els palmells de les seves mans.

—Serem a Tokyô una temporada. —La veu d'en Ginshiro va esborrar el riure d'en Heiji. Ambdós nens van intercanviar mirades plenes de desconcert—. Ja he demanat l'excedència, tot i que no sé quant de temps serem fora.

—Això és el de menys. Ja teniu albergatge?

—Hem llogat un apartament a Beika.

Tokyô, Beika, fred... na Kazuha va sanglotar. En Heiji se la va mirar amb aprensió, s'emportarien a na Kazuha a Tokyô? Això era com a l'altra punta de l'univers, s'hi havia d'anar en cotxe! No podien emportar-se-la tan lluny, no podien separar-la d'ell. Què faria sense ella? Encara que moltes vegades era un corcó na Kazuha era part de la seva família, era qui millor l'entenia i, era la seva Kazuha! I ningú se l'enduria lluny d'Osaka.

Va posar-se a quatre grapes i va arrossegar-la pel terra de fusta fins a quedar fora del camp visual de la sala, llavors va posar-se dempeus i la va fer aixecar. Les llàgrimes relliscaven per les galtes vermelles de la seva amiga.

—No ploris —va ordenar-li oferint-li el seu mocador—. No deixaré que se t'emportin.

Van pujar a la seva habitació, en Heiji va furgar al seu armari fins a trobar una motxilla blava, va buidar el seu contingut, un munt de blocs de construcció de colors, damunt del llit; va mirar a dins tot assegurant-se que era buida i van tornar a la planta baixa a on hi havia la cuina.

En Heiji va donar-li la motxilla a na Kazuha que la va agafar mentre les llàgrimes continuaven caient sense aturador.

—Calma't —va xiuxiuejar traient un parell d'ampolles d'aigua del rebost—. Si segueixes plorant vindran a veure què passa.

Na Kazuha va assentir lentament i va xarrupar-se el nas, en Heiji va mirar-se-la amb aprovació, va ficar les ampolles a la motxilla i va tornar a furgar a l'armari de paret. El soroll dels papers va omplir la cuina substituint el sangloteig de na Kazuha, quan en Heiji va tornar a treure el cap les seves llàgrimes començaven a eixugar-se. Va mirar-la ple d'orgull i va ensenyar-li un paquet de galetes de xocolata, els llavis de na Kazuha van dibuixar un indici de somrís. Després de guardar-les amb l'aigua, en Heiji va carregar-se la motxilla a l'espatlla, va agafar la mà de la seva amiga i van sortir per la porta del darrere.

—A on anem, Heiji? —va preguntar la nena ja al carrer.

—No ho sé, a algun lloc a on puguem viure —va contestar remenant entre els seus records algun mètode d'escapada que els permetés sobreviure—. Buscaré una feina.

Si, això mateix, cercaria una feina de... del que fos, allò era el que feien als llibres, no? Marxes de casa, cerques feina i tot és fantàstic i meravellós per la resta de la vida.

—Però Heiji, som a primer.

Ell la va mirar com si acabés de despertar-se. Era cert. Però trobaria alguna cosa, era intel·ligent, segur que el contractarien a qualsevol lloc. Treballaria a la nit i estudiaria durant el dia. Era un pla perfecte.

—No siguis burra. Sense una feina no podrem comprar una casa.

—Amb jardí?

En Heiji va assentir.

—Sí, per què no? Així podrem jugar.

—Aleshores et faré _okonomiyaki_ cada nit.

—Amb molta salsa.

—Moooltíssima.

Cada cop els sonava millor aquell pla. Van caminar durant una bona estona cercant un bon lloc a on viure fins que poguessin comprar la seva casa amb jardí, cansats van anar al parc proper a l'escola. Van córrer pel camí de sorra fins a arribar a un arbre vells, gegantí i retorçat ferit per un raig que va caure molts anys abans que ells nasquessin.

—Hola, vell —va saludar en Heiji a l'arbre.

—Per què li parles si no pot sentir-te?

—La meva mare diu que si li parles a les plantes creixen més fortes i que sense els arbres no podríem respirar.

Na Kazuha va observar el tronc retorçat.

—Hola senyor arbre, gràcies per deixar-nos respirar.

Van seure entre les seves arrels que sobresortien de terra i van menjar galetes mentre es miraven als avis passejar, als altres nens jugar, gent jove rient i tafanejant, na Kazuha va arraulir-se al costat d'en Heiji, estava una mica espantada i també trista, no volia marxar a Tokyô però tampoc volia viure sense els seus pares. En Heiji va abraçar-la, ell també tenia una mica de por.

—No pateixis Kazuha, tot anirà bé.

Ella va assentir.

—Sempre serem amics.

Quan na Kazuha el va mirar va adonar-se que ell també tenia els ulls plorosos, va abraçar-se amb força a ell cercant consol i intentant consolar-lo a la vegada.

—Sempre ho serem —va afirmar.

Van continuar compartint les galetes fins que van haver-se acabat, arraulits l'un contra l'altra. El dia va arribar a la seva fi, la pàl·lida llum de la lluna va substituir a la brillant del sol, els fanals va encendre's il·luminant l'espai en que els dos amics feien plans per a fer front a la primera nit "lluny" de casa.

—Kazuha! Heiji!

Els seus pares els havien trobat. Els dos nens van posar-se dempeus d'un salt.

En Heiji molt seriós va estirar els braços per a impedir que s'acostessin a na Kazuha, el seu pare va mirar-se'l tot arquejant una cella.

—No deixaré que ningú s'emporti a na Kazuha.

—Què vol dir això? —va preguntar desconcertat.

—Que s'hi quedarà a Osaka, tindrem una casa amb jardí i soparem _okonomiyaki_ amb molta salsa cada dia.

En Heizo va empassar-se el riure recordant-se a sí mateix que aquell parell de marrecs els havia clavat un ensurt per morir-se.

—I amb quins diners penseu fer-ho això?

—Treballaré a les nit i compraré una casa.

—Heiji, tens sis anys, ningú no et contractarà i una casa val moltíssims diners.

—Sí que ho faran —va grunyir fent una passa enrere, na Kazuha s'agafava a la seva samarreta.

—Heiji-chan —va dir en Ginshiro—. Qui vol endur-se-la?

El nen va parpellejar i va mirar incrèdul al pare de la seva amiga, a sobre es feia l'innocent, els adults sempre feien el mateix. Però no el convenceria amb aquella cara d'innocència.

—Vostè! Se l'emportarà a Tokyô —va fer—, na Kazuha no vol marxar i jo no vull que marxi.

En Heizo y en Ginshiro van intercanviar mirades plenes de confusió.

—A Tokyô? —va preguntar en un xiuxiueig en Ginshiro.

En Hattori Heizo va fer que no amb el cap i va tancar el puny amb força.

—Idiota! —va exclamar fotent-li un calbot al seu fill—. Quants cops t'he de dir que no escoltis d'amagatotis les converses dels grans.

—Així que ho reconeixes, eh? —va bufar fregant-se el nyanyo que començava a sortir-li. Quin mal geni que es gastava el seu pare—. Ets còmplice del viatge. Doncs no hi anirà i punt.

La mà d'en Heizo va moure's, en Heiji va tapar-se el cap per a aturar el cop, però el seu pare no tenia cap intenció de colpejar-lo altre cop. Va estirar-li de l'orella guanyant-se una mà de paraules malsonants i uns quants «ai, ai, ai».

—Idiota! —va repetir l'home—. Kazuha-chan no marxa a Tokyô. Es quedarà amb nosaltres fins que els seus pares arreglin tots els papers i resolguin el que han de fer a Tokyô. Ja que tafaneges fes-ho bé.

—No m'enredaràs, vell.

—A més, nas de mocs, tu no tens cap autoritat per a decidir res.

Na Kazuha va saltar al braç d'en Heizo intentant que deixés anar l'orella d'en Heiji, se l'arrencaria! En Ginshiro va agafar-la en braços mentre clavava puntades a l'aire, la va mirar tan seriosament que va deixar de moure's i va romandre molt recta i quieta quan va deixar-la a terra.

—Seieu —va ordenar en Ginshiro Toyama amb un to de veu estricte que cap dels dos nens havia sentit mai. Van obeir sense dir ni piu.

Els dos adults els miraven seriosos, encara que per dins ho trobaven molt divertit. S'acostava bronca.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Després d'haver escrit el shot de Sant Valentí em van agafar ganes d'escriure una mica sobre el tema del parc i cercant cançons per a la E vaig trobar, per casualitat, "El parc" d'en Lluís Llach, així que vaig donar amb l'excusa perfecta per a no demorar-lo més. Ha començat molt tràgic, necessitava escriure quelcom amb una mica d'angst per a variar, a més crec que això li dóna una mica més de profunditat a la relació d'en Heiji i na Kazuha.  
mai he estat massa d'en Llach (m'estressa sentir-lo) però hi ha algunes cançons que m'agraden especialment perquè he crescut amb elles.  
En fi, espero que us hagi agradat el bacinet d'infància del parell de idiotes d'Osaka._


End file.
